chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Casey
|Last = N/A |Appearances = 169 episodes (see below) |Actor = Jesse Spencer }} Captain Matthew "Matt" Casey is a firefighter and the company officer on all three shifts of Truck 81, assigned to Firehouse 51. He is the only son and second child of his mom Nancy and deceased dad Gregory and is the little brother of his big sister Christie. Biography Season 1 Casey is in a relationship with Hallie Thomas and is engaged to her but the two later break up. Casey gets back together with Hallie when she returns from a long trip. The two are happy until she unexpectedly is the victim of a fire at the clinic where she worked at part time. It was his team at the scene, and him who managed to take her out, she dies at the hospital later on. He's very disturbed by her death and tries to dig deeper and find out what happened with the help of Antonio. It's clear that something is going on but the head of the clinic refuses to cooperate and they meet a dead end. Season 2 After Dawson breaks up with Mills, she helps Casey through the death of Hallie and the two start dating later on in the season. Heather, meanwhile, ends up in a car crash, killing her best friend who was with her at the time. She asks him to take care of her children while she's away for a year and a half in prison. He agrees since he was close friends with her late husband Andy. Gabriela helps him through it until Heather is released early due to overcrowding. Heather thanks him for taking care of her boys, and even though they have grown close to him, Heather and the boys decide to move away. At the end of Season 2, Casey proposes to Dawson but they get a sudden call for a structure fire. This leaves the proposal unanswered. On the call, the building eegins with the Episode Always, Remembering Shay who dies at the scene of the fire from a head injury, leaving Dawson and Severide distraught. Dawson comes back after a month's leave. She tells Casey she couldn't accept his proposal because it would be the day that Shay died and she can't mix the memory with such a sad one. They get engaged later on when Casey tells her that Shay picked out the ring with him. Dawson is eventually transferred to work under Casey in Truck 81 and so they can't get married as she can't work under him as long as she's a candidate. It works out great until Dawson makes a mistake, causing Casey to call her out and threaten to kick her off truck since she ignored his instructions. She's fine with it until Casey refuses to talk to her after shift as he's still upset with her. She works late at Molly's that night and asks Peter to help her. The two start talking and she tells him she's finding it hard to talk to him after shifts since the job is mixing in. Casey comes by to talk to her but finds the 2 and takes it the wrong way and leaves. Peter tells him he doesn't want to get in the way the next morning and Gabriela apologises too but he ignores her. She decides to take a break even though he doesn't want to and leaves the house, moving in with Sylvie for the meantime. After Chief Boden's father passes away, he decides to take a break from the job for a few months, leaving Chief Pridgen in charge. Even though he seems friendly at first, he constantly mocks the team, specifically Otis. This angers Casey and he speaks up against him. Combined with this, Casey has a brief relationship with Pridgen's newly divorced ex-wife. He ends it when he finds out but Pridgen finds out, taking out his anger on Casey on the job. During a fire, Truck 81 and Squad 3 are about to go in but Pridgen deliberately redirects Truck 81 to a minor accident nearby (a man who fell down the stairs). This angers Casey but Pridgen refuses to let him work at the fire. The team leaves while Squad 3 takes care of the fire to rescue the trapped girl inside. During this, another man has rushed into help and is on the top floor but they miss him. Casey comes back and tells Pridgen that the man refused treatment and he was fine. Just then, a man falls out the top floor out of the window. The man then takes action against firehouse 51 for negligence. The case is investigated and Welch and Severide hear Pridgen tell them that Casey failed to check and that the reason he was redirected was because there was a 'life threatening' injury. Severide files another report, going against the initial statement made by Pridgen. He finds out and encourages Severide to get the promotion to Captain in OFI or be stripped of his rank but Kelly refuses and claims he's fine where he is. Things worsen since the man refused treatment and there's no paperwork indicating that Casey even went to help. Pridgen then uses Welch's vendetta towards 51 to get him to sign a statement to support him. He refuses due to respect for the people there and is kicked out. However, Welch goes on to make a statement backing Severide, resulting in Pridgen getting fired and Boden returning to take control. Late in the season, Casey decides to find some construction work off shift. He finds a club called Stilettos where the owner, Jack Nesbitt, was looking to expand. Casey reveals to Nesbitt that he is a firefighter and Nesbitt does the same. Jack was a former firefighter at Firehouse 114 for seven years before quitting. Casey later asks Scott Rice, who also previously worked in 114, about Nesbitt where Rice revealed Nesbitt had some bad history with some department officials, therefore leading to his resignation. Casey then got jammed up in Nesbitt's business in which he was illegally trafficking European girls into the country. After an undercover job, the girl Casey befriended from the club, Katya, was discovered dead in his apartment by Dawson who calls Antonio to track Casey down. Casey is found with Nesbitt and two other men at the club where a fight broke out and Casey is beating up Nesbitt. Nesbitt is immediately arrested but later released after it is discovered he is working as a CI with the FBI on the case. However, Jack is later arrested again by the FBI and CPD after tailing Casey one night. Season 4 At the start of the season, Gabby learns she is pregnant and leaves her job as firefighter to take an office job. However, her and Casey's happiness is short-lived. Gabby and Boden are at the office trying to find files on a case when she cries out in pain. She's taken to hospital quickly and within a few hours, Doctor Halstead Med reveals that she's miscarried. She's broken up about this and he tells her that the baby never had a chance. Him and Gabby have this rough patch in their relationship. During a tornado in Chicago, powerlines are cut and houses destroyed. The 52nd state Alderman of Chicago encourages Casey, who was at the scene and helped take many of the victims to the only homeless shelter in the area, to make a speech to drive in donations. He is happy to do so and helps to raise thousands of dollars. However, when he returns to the shelter, many of the people are still there and have not recieved any help or donations. Casey talks to the Alderman, who brushes him off, implying he has taken the money for his own personal use. He tells Casey that it's just 'politics'. Angered by this, he decides to run for Alderman himself, after a lot of encouragement from Gabby. However, during his campaigning, he finds he needs to do more than make promises. He is constantly overthrown in his decisions and shown under badlight by others. He is frustated even more so when someone covers cars and billboards claiming that Casey is a 'murderer's son'. Knowing his oponent did this, he threatens him to take the posters down but he is dismissed, causing Casey to think about withdrawing himself from the elections. However, Gabby tells him to keep going and is upset to hear that he is thinking of quitting, which encourages him to continue. Casey finally gives in and talks to a gang-leader who had promised to help him win if they took down cameras from the street-corners to let them deal drugs. Initially, he was against this idea but agrees to do so, asking them just for one thing - not to hang around the corners around the children's highschool. They aren't sure about this but imply that they are willing to do so. However, this still isn't enough, as he loses his first debate to his oponent, and then is informed about a second debate that no one told him about. However, as his campaign affects his ability to work, he is told by Chiefs to stop or not miss any time off work. He therefore agrees and deliberately misses the second debate as he is on a call. His oponent calls him weak and says that Casey is not willing to give up enough for his job as Alderman as he still has a second job. This stresses him out but the media catch him risking his life for a mechanic and publish it in the newspapers as the reason for him missing the debate. This heroism helps him to win the four-year term as Alderman. Later on, Truck 81 responds to a call of a person in distress. Upon arrival, they find that the victim is a high-school boy. They help him down and he fourtunately survives. The boy's grandmother then shows up at the firehouse and tells Casey to do more as Alderman. He finds from Antonio that the boy was attacked by a gang who wanted revenge on Victor, the boy, because his older brother was previously affliated with the same gang but helped take some of them down when he agreed to help the police. Casey goes to see the gang leader again and tells him to stop terrorising Victor but they are unwilling to. 3 days later, Casey goes to see Victor, who wants to go to graduation. He tells him not to as he could be attacked again, but Victor remains unafraid. Seeing no other option, he gets together with the firehouse and they line up along the road ready to protect him. Chief Boden and Casey personally walk with Victor until he is at the school. Casey also goes through a difficult time in his and Gabby's relationship after a call causes her to make an unexpected decision. They find a mother with an overdoes and a small 1-2 year old boy in the flat with a fire in the apartment. They help the mother out and Gabby goes in to find the boy. She finds him hiding under the bed and after some time, agrees to come out. When she comes out, the boy is unwilling to let go of her, so she goes with him to the hospital. However, social workers tell her that he was fostered and will be back in a foster home. She feels terrible about him and tells Casey she wants to foster him. However, she had previously told him that she didn't want to get married and so he tells he that it's not such a good idea. She is upset and leaves, but tells him the next morning that she has decided she wants to take the boy in herself and he doesn't have to help her. In the season 4 finale, Dawson does get to foster Louie, the boy from the flat fire, and Casey goes on a trip with his political adviser. Towards the end of the episode she kisses him and writes her room number on a napkin. He then goes to Dawson's new loft attempt that Herman owns and she hugs him. It does not say whether he tells her or not. Season 5 The first half of the season mostly deals with Louie and Casey's political career. A political advisor tries to get him to hire her to work on his campaign, but he refuses. Just days later, another opposing politician, who had threatened to destabilize Casey's career unless he listened to his own demands, tells the media that Casey used his position as alderman to skip the fostering waiting time for Louie to adopt him. This scares both him and Gabby as both are threatened with the issue of Louie being taken away again. Casey decides to call the advisor, who is on the case immediately and solves the issue in no time. However, he soon discovers that this advisor and the politician worked together to trick Casey so that she could use him for her own gains. He fires her afterwards and he goes back home to Louie and Gabby, who he is evidently happy with. In 5x08, Casey and Dawson Get Married. the whole Firehouse attends the ceremony. Later on, Gabby and Casey are told that they can now adopt Louie if they want, but that Gabby will be seen as a single mother as they are not married. Casey tries to ask around for another option but since they aren't engaged or married, there is none. However, later on at Molly's, they both get the idea of running away and getting married. They do this and the whole of 51 is there to celebrate it. On their way home, Casey sees the man who has been stalking them for the past few days and running away. The man finally comes out and says that he is Louie's father and that he wants him back. In the season 5 finale, tensions continue to rise between the married couple. however, things take a dramatic turn when 51 is called out to fight a large building fire. This fire proves to be an emotional one. Matt calls Gabby for what seems to be the last time on his radio to tell her that he loves her and that she's his miracle. Season 6 Not dead but unconscious, Matt is found by Chief Boden after the fire is put out. And surprisingly, instead of a funeral, uniformed personnel are actually attending a ceremony in which Matt receives a medal for not only being brave at that fire, but for being brave everyday on the streets of Chicago. He is given this medal by Chief Boden. A fire at the high school gets Matt and Kelly to drag an injured and burned female teacher out and into the ambulance that takes her to the hospital. At home, when Gabby reminds Matt not to say good-bye to her again, Matt obeys Gabby. On S06E04, after the rubble, Matt finds and rescues Gabby and the soldier from an annoying disaster, and the soldier is rushed to a nearby hospital. On S06E06, after having learned that Hope forged Chief Mullens' signature on a transfer form for Stella Kidd (rom Fire House 51 to Public Relations) Matt and Chief Boden dismiss her from the fire station. On S06E12, after jumping off the roof of the building that explodes, Matt and Kelly jump into the river fully clothed, and while Matt swims and heads to the surface, Kelly is injured, and Stella rescues him. Matt is comforted by Gabby, and Kelly recovers. Matt helps Gabby with Bria and helping her get ready for prom. He decides they should have something good to remember so he lets Bria and her date ride in the Truck. After the truck leaves Gabby tells Matt she wants to start trying again which he agrees to. After going to a doctor and finding out Gabby has a 10% chance of dying if she gets pregnant he decides he doesn't want her getting pregnant. He brings up adoption and even looks into it, which makes Gabby upset since she's afraid the same thing will happen that happened to Louie. After a huge fight in the last episode Gabby tells Matt she'll be right back and goes to ask about a job in Puerto Rico while he stays home, not sure where his wife has gone. Season 8 The mattress factory spirals out of control, and Otis is very badly injured. He is taken to the hospital, where the doctors reveal that they will not be able to save him. Cruz says goodbye to him at the hospital, and he dies shortly afterwards. Three months after his death, Captain Boden tells Casey that he needs to pick a new team member, which Casey is hesitant to do as he does not want to replace Otis. The Firehouse then also creates a memorial for Otis outside the station as a way to keep his memory alive. Casey then picks a reckless firefighter to join 51 - Blake Gallo. Boden is reluctant to bring him on because of his tendency to not follow instructions and seemingly put himself in dangerous situations. Casey is adamant on bringing Blake on, and ends up convincing Boden to give him a chance. Medical Injuries In reference to the episode: "Not Like This". An apartment fire rages across sixteen units, with families and civilians trapped. Truck 81 work together to get everyone out safely. Boden orders an evacuation but seconds later Casey learns that there is a baby still inside the building. Matthew ignores the evacuation order to save the baby, on his way to the exit a support beam falls on him, activating his ADSU. Casey is rushed to hospital in Ambulance 61, with Dawson, Shay and Severide. Casey is diagnosed with a epidural hematoma and is rushed into emergency surgery and placed on leave for six weeks while he recovers, after coming back he is still having problems with his memory and dizziness. Memorable Quotes * (To Griffin Darden) "There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for another. This badge case stands as a memorial to the fallen firefighters and paramedics who lost their lives in service for the citizens of Chicago." - Casey S02E06 * (To Griffin Darden) "It's okay to cry here. I have." - Matthew Casey (Season 2, Episode 6) * (To Gabby); "What's wrong with being dependent on someone who loves you with everything he has?" - Casey S06E23 Relationships Hallie Thomas Matthew was engaged to Hallie Thomas. After responding to a motor vehicle accident and delivering a baby there, Casey asks Hallie if she wants children, her answer is no and due to their different choices, Hallie cancels the wedding and moves away. Hallie returns a few months later and realises that she misses Casey. Hallie and Casey got back together and were getting along well, when she was killed and then left to burn in a fire at the clinic she worked at. Casey had a hard time dealing with Hallie's death but he eventually managed to get closure and move on. Gabriela Dawson Casey Casey and Dawson were first good friends from fire house 51. After Casey loses his late fiance, Hallie, he leans on Dawson for support - they soon become very close. H Dawson asks Casey to be her date for a Christmas function and at the end of the night they lean in to kiss, however, instead Casey kisses Dawson on the cheek. Sometime later Casey and Dawson's feelings for each other grow. One night Casey goes to Dawson's house and they get together. In Season 2 Casey proposes to Dawson. Unfortunately, Casey and Dawson take a break - caused by their relationship going from boss to employee and fiance to fiance. During the break, Casey and Dawson become close again and resolve their issues, leading to a one night stand. Resulting in Dawson getting pregnant. Casey and Dawson then get back together but sadly lose the baby. Dawson and Casey are in love and better than ever even through the tragedy. Dawson and Casey are now married. In Season 7 Episode 8; Casey mentions to Kelly Severide that he and Gabby have finally signed the divorce papers. Kelly Severide Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey are co-workers and lieutenants at Firehouse 51. At the beginning of season one, after the death of a close friend, they had some trouble getting along and often butted heads, but would come together for the sake of the house. By Season 2 they have stopped blaming each other and get along very well. They are often seen putting themselves in danger to protect each other, such as when Kelly went into an unstable burning building to help Casey find his fiancé. After Casey was injured in episode 2x10, Kelly was the first to notice that he was not healed. He was very concerned about Casey, asking him numerous times If he was okay and offering help. The two are close friends. Following Shay's death, Severide moves in with Casey and Dawson. Severide and Casey become roommates after Dawson moves out. Some of the strain on Casey and Dawson's relationship comes from Casey and Severide's relationship; with Casey putting Severide in front of Dawson, Such as when Dawson tells Casey to ask Severide to move out and Casey responds by saying Severide "is going to need him on his side, so good or bad that's where he'll be". In season 3 episode 15, Severide instantly turns down an order from his chief to spy on Casey. He also tells the chief that Casey is "one of the finest fire fighters he's ever had the opportunity to work with in the entire CFD." Severide is the only person on the show, besides Dawson, to call Casey by his first name. Casey is the only person on the show to call Severide by the nickname, Sev Trivia * Casey's Badge Number is 5939 * He wears the same jacket for four seasons Appearances Image Gallery Jesse-Spencer-Chicago-Fire.jpeg 6a00e54fb7301c88340168eb7ae093970c-800wi.jpeg CF 123 11.jpg CF 123 06.jpg CF 121 03.jpg cas_1.JPG cas_2.JPG cas_3.JPG cas_4.JPG cas_5.JPG cas_6.JPG cas_7.JPG bod_6.JPG NUP_185688_0008-2.jpg Casey, Matthew Casey, Matthew Casey, Matthew Category:Lieutenant